Minotaurs
Physical Description Standing over 7 feet tall and weighing in around 700 pounds, Minotaur are massive compared to the typical human. True to the name, minotaurs are bipedal with hooves instead of feet. Their horns usually grow forward facing and while their torso might resemble a large human in appearance, their head is clearly bovine; complete with a snout and an extended jaw line. Minotaurs typically are covered in a thin covering of fur, except for the hands and arms. Often, this is tan to dark brown, but black or white coloration is not unheard of. Society Minotaurs in Nibiru usually come from Mutoun. There, they used to serve as loyal guardians or slave labor to the more powerful monsters that called their lands home. During the war for freedom on Nibiru, minotaur warriors were part of the rank and file in the legions and thus many of those that survive today have a history of bloodshed. This does not, however, speak to who minotaurs really are. While a race of warriors, they suffered just as much, if not more, under the heel of oppression by the hags and the giant warlords in the distant days of Nibiru's past. As such, minotaurs have an intense inbred hatred towards their ancestral masters. Thus, those that can leave to pursue their fortunes elsewhere often do, despite the feelings of betrayal and abandonment for those they left behind. Minotaurs in other lands tend to vary and adapt to suit the common authority there. Those in larger cities tend to find themselves providing services in the form of hard labor. Those in other places tend to lead the more typical barbaric lifestyle, having to fend for themselves in the lawless jungles and mountains. If there are minotaurs in the far ranges of the Stone-Tooth mountains, none have made themselves known as such. Relations Minotaurs are often seen as vicious and bloodthirsty by other races. It is a simple fact that they are bred for battle and are quite good at it. While typically associated with other monsters, the goblins and hobgoblins are quick to point out that minotaurs are not their ''people either. Even the roaming orc tribes of the of their home world are only willing to extend a nod in respect, but not place in their camp. For many minotaurs, this suits them fine. They know they are not like others. Those that are capable in combat earn their respect. Those that rely on unseen forces tend to draw their mistrust, but a minotaur knows the outcome of acting on their emotions alone and rarely let such carelessness extend beyond a clearly defined duel. Those that pursue their own destiny, however, often find themselves alone in the world, without a family to trust or protect. Typically, this leads to mercenary work, for few are better at keeping fools at bay then a minotaur. Rarely, friendships with smaller races do flourish, but more often, the quiet years of isolation takes its toll on a minotaur and gives rise to the common tale of a lone warrior patrolling his collection of caves or ruins. Alignment and Religion By default, minotaurs are raised to be Chaotic Evil. This is the common outcome of a life of servitude to nastier, more dangerous foes and letting the frustrations of life build and build over years. Culturally, they tend to be more Neutral, but that is because of the common wisdom that one ill-timed outburst can lead a tribe to swordpoint. In matters of faith, most minotaurs see little use in prayer. Traditionally, offerings are given to the Rough Beast, based on the need, but any gods that shows the value of strength are accepted and even encouraged for worship. Regardless of exact tenants, minotaur worship tends to be simplistic and to the point. Their way is one of a direct, more conversational prayer than bowing their heads for hours on end or repeating overly complicated rites. Adventurers Minotaurs are more apt than most for adventuring. The common minotaur guard is likely to be fighter or barbarian. Indeed, any martial class that favors up-close and personal combat serves them well. Areas of stealth or forethought tend to be rare, some for obvious reasons. While larger than other races, minotaurs are not void of insight or creativity. It is only their society that favors the direct, immediate solution over a more involved plan. Standard Racial Traits Ability Score Racial Traits: +2 Strength, +2 Constitution, -2 Charisma: Minotaurs are physically tough with innate cunning, and stereotypical attitudes. Type: Minotaurs might be human-like, but they still have qualities that set them apart. They are considered Monstrous Humanoids. Size: Medium, Minotaurs are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Normal Speed: Minotaurs have a base speed of 30 feet. Darkvision: Minotaurs can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Tough Hide: Minotaurs have tough hides which provides a +1 natural armor bonus. Gore: Minotaurs may gore with their horns as a primary natural attack, inflicting 1d6 damage + 1/2 their strength modifier. Powerful Charge: When a Minotaur charges, it deals twice the number of damage dice with its gore attack, plus 1-1/2 times its strength bonus. Hatred: Minotaurs gain a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against humanoid creatures of the giant subtype and outsiders of the extraplanar subtype due to the instinctive hatred brought on by the years of servitude to them. Natural Cunning: Although Minotaurs are not especially intelligent, they possess innate cunning and logical ability. This gives them immunity to maze spells and prevents them from ever becoming lost. Ferocity: Whenever a minotaur falls below 0 but it is not yet dead, it can continue to fight. If it does, it is staggered, and loses 1 hit point each round. The minotaur dies when its hit points reach a negative amount equal to its Constitution score. Languages: Minotaurs begin play speaking Common and Giant. Minotaurs with high Intelligence can choose any of the following languages: Draconic, Dwarven, Gnoll, Goblin, and Orc. Age: Adulthood:15 years Intuitive: +1d4/ Self Taught +1d6/ Trained +2d6 Middle Age: 35/ Old: 53/ Venerable: 70/ Maximum +2d20 Base Height and Weight Height: Male: 7' /Female: 6'6" Weight: Male: 700lbs /Female: 600lbs Modifier: +2d6 inches/ Weight Modifier: +2d6X10lbs Alternate Racial Traits '''Dungeoneer:' Some minotaurs prefer caves and structures over plains and nature. They receive a +2 racial bonus on Knowledge (dungeoneering) checks and can make those checks untrained. This replaces Hatred. Nature Resistance (Ex): A minotaur with nature resistance gains a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poisons and effects that would entangle them. They also have acid and electricity resistance 5. This replaces Natural Cunning. Favored Class Bonuses * Barbarian: Add +1 to the barbarian's total number of rage rounds per day. * Bard: The bard can inspire courage for 1 additional round each day. * Cleric: Add +1 to the amount of damage the cleric deals to undead creatures with channel energy * Druid: Gain energy resistance 1 against acid, cold, electricity, or fire. Each time the druid selects this reward, increase her resistance to one of these energy types by 1 (maximum 10 for any one type). * Fighter: Add +2 to the fighter's Constitution score the purpose of determining when he dies from negative hit points. * Hunter: '''The hunter’s animal companion gains a +1/4 luck bonus on saving throws. If the hunter replaces her animal companion, the new animal companion gains this bonus. * '''Monk: Add +1 to the monk’s CMD when resisting a grapple and +1/2 to the number of stunning attack attempts per day. * Ranger: Add +1/4 to a single existing favored enemy bonus (maximum bonus +1 per favored enemy). * Shaman: '''Add +1/4 to the natural armor bonus of the shaman’s spirit animal. * '''Warpriest: Add 1/3 to the number of times per day the warpriest can use blessings, but he can only use these additional uses on blessings that affect weapons or armor. * Witch: Add one spell from the witch spell list to the witch's familiar. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level he can cast. If the witch ever replaces her familiar, the new familiar knows these bonus spells. Category:Homebrew Category:Race